Life After the Letter
by loveasalways
Summary: Set in the future: Different POVs of different couples for all shippers - Emaya, Spoby, Ezria, and Haleb. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this is an idea I had running through my head :) Most future fics with all of the girls I've read always makes the characters have the exact same jobs, and I wanted to change it up a little!**_

Emily POV

It was a sunny, picture-perfect day at the Cavannaugh's house in beautiful California. All of the spouses and of course, Emily, Spencer, Hanna, and Aria were gathered for a barbecue party.

"Arrianie, come back here now!" Hanna gasped, totally out of breath. The little blonde, blue-eyed girl in the sparkly pink dress just giggled and ran off through the hallway, waving her pink princess wand.

"Maybe that's what you get for nurturing your kid's 'free spirit'" commented a very pregnant Aria. He refused to wear any 'cheap, oversized maternity clothes', so she re-sowed her entire wardrobe. Right now she was wearing a top made from bright pink fabric and blue feathers. It was better not to ask.

"You're one to talk, Aria." Spencer chuckled, looking at Aria's top.

"Creative License!" Aria shot back. "I got two of them, Ms. I'm-A-Famous-Actress!" It was true. Aria had become a part time writer and singer, becoming professional at both things she loved to do. As for Spencer, during her first year of college she quit her law classes and applied to the American Art University. Her parents were not happy campers at first, but after their daughter won her first Golden Globe for an indie film- Wilderness-, they actually started bragging about her.

"Hey, Spence," I began. She stopped drinking her Mike's Hard Lemonade to look at me.

"Yeah Em?"

"How's the film business these days?" I asked.

"Busy." She replied. "As usual, but loads of fun! My movies drops in three weeks from now."

We all stood shocked. Spence had refused to tell us when it opened for the fear of 'bad mojo'. Then Hanna commented on how that sounded like a sleazy old magician that drooled over children's' name and we'd all started laughing.

"Well, can we come or what?" Hanna asked.

Spencer looked at us mischievously. "The best part is I got you all backstage passes at opening night! 8:00 sharp!"

"I'm calling a babysitter!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Holy shit!" I gasped.

"Tsk, tsk," Maya said from behind me, tapping my shoulder. "Language, Fields."

Everyone laughed. Everybody present knew the story of Em's swim coach's sub. He was a veteran of WW2 and every time Emily said 'shoot' or 'shit', or even 'crap', he would yell out in his raspy voice "Language, Fields!"

"I'm so excited for you Spence!" Aria said smiling. "I would give you a hug, but I might crush you."

A loud cheer was heard outside at the barbecue where the men were all gathered around. Spencer laughed at the sight of Toby's excited face.

"I'm going to go see what's so funny over there that they let the people over in China know about it." I watched her place her red cup on the table and practically skip over to her husband. In a red type of sundress she never wore with a beige floppy beach hat on, Spence seemed so much happier than when she was going to be a lawyer.

It was a beautiful day outside. Even the summer grass seemed greener as the birds chirped lazily. I tilted my head back and sighed in relaxation.

"Hey, Em." Maya said.

"Yeah?" I answered, my eyes still closed in the sun.

"Paige umm, came up to me yesterday and asked about you." Maya said nervously. I could feel her eyes on my skin.

"Why do you sound nervous, then?" I asked.

"Doesn't it bother you that after seven years of us being together she's still chasing you?" Maya burst out. So that was the real problem.

I opened my eyes to look at her face to face. I knew I had to choose my words carefully when Maya got like this.

"Yeah, I'll have to admit, it does bother me that she doesn't take the hint. But I'm all set to ignore her because I can stare all I want at a beautiful woman in front of me." I knew my honest reassurances had worked when I saw the tension in Maya's shoulders uncoil. I pecked her lightly on the lips.

She smiled back at me. "You're absolutely right."

"Aren't I always?"

Maya laughed. "Not too cocky there, Fields."

"You can never be too cocky." I winked. "Unless you're a lesbian."

"Language, Fields!"

I just laughed.

_**A/N: So this chapter is to set the plot for the story. Let me know what you thought! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here's another chapter of Life After the Letter! Hope you enjoy :)**_

Spencer POV

The day after the barbecue, I furiously faced Toby in our master bedroom, my hands clenched into fists.

"For this?" I yelled indignantly. "You threw us away for people you've only met once?"

"Yes, I am." Toby said flatly, without emotion.

"You're a coward." I accused him. I took a step towards him and poked a finger to his chest to challenge him. "You're running from this because it's real. More real than anything you'll ever get from them."

Toby snorted and shook his head. "I guess you really DON'T know me at all, do you?"

"You're right. I don't even recognize you." I hissed angrily.

Toby looked down at the papers he was holding in his left hand. "That was realistic." He commented. "If I didn't know better..."

"You think?" I asked gratefully. I threw the papers that I'd been holding onto our cream-coloured night table and collapsed onto our burgundy bedspread with a sigh. "Thanks for running lines with me. I really need to book this role."

"Relax." Toby told me with a smile and an arm around me. "They'll love you! I know I do."

I broke into a grin at his loving words and pushed my brown curly hair out of my vision. "Thank you. Its the only part I could find of a character that gets pregnant along the way."

"Why would you need that type of role?" Toby asked curiously, hope dancing in his eyes.

"Because it's the only role I can play right now." I told him as my smile grew wider.

"Wait," Toby said in disbelief, "you're really,-you are?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant, Toby!" Tears formed in my eyes as I saw how happy he was. We had been trying for nearly two years now with no results, and then this little miracle happened.

"How far along are you? When did you find out?" He asked, holding my hands tightly.

"This morning I found out that I'm about 3 weeks. I went to see a doctor for confirmation and Dr. Sherry said that it was crazy that I didn't suffer from morning sickness yet, but the baby's absolutely fine. She wants me to come in for an ultrasound soon. I'm PREGNANT Toby!" I was full out crying as I choked out the last three words that had become completely true this very morning.

"This happened during our weekend in New York City?" He wondered aloud.

"Well you know what they say, don't you?" I asked him, moving in for a kiss. "It's a magical place."

He pressed his soft lips to mine and I could taste my salty tears on the kiss, but they weren't unhappy tears. They were joyful tears.

The next week, we pulled up in front of Dr. Sherry's and Accociates in Philedelphia with Toby driving. Ever since I'd broken the news to him, he treated me as if I were breakable glass. Not that I minded though. I hadn't had breakfast in bed since we were dating in high school and I was sick with the swine flu. Toby had been sweet even then.

I'd called the girls right after telling Toby the news. They didn't try to serve me breakfast or carry me up the stairs, but they were pretty excited.

_**-"Spencer?" Emily asked, concerned. "Are you okay? You sound like you've been crying."**_

_**"Yeah!" Hanna chipped in from the four-way call. **_

_**"I, uh, actually have been crying." I replied, squeezing Toby's hand.**_

_**"Is it Toby?" Hanna asked aggressively. "Because if he made you cry, I will personally blow his nuts to Mars and back!"**_

_**"Hanna!" I couldn't tell if Emily was indignant about the imagery, or about the mention to man parts.**_

_**"He knows I'm not bluffing!" Hanna argued back.**_

_**"So what is it Spence?" Aria asked, staying on the point. "I paused in the middle of baking brownies for this call so it'd better be good."**_

_**I chuckled. That was Aria's second batch today and she was craving them like crazy. "It isn't Toby's fault, Hanna... Well I guess it kind of is if you look at it that way- I'm pregnant."**_

_**"Congratulations!" Emily and Hanna squealed at the same time.**_

_**"Ah I see what you did there," Aria commented dryly. "A clever little sex reference there Cavannaugh. Congrats!" I could hear the smile in her voice.**_

_**A slightly familiar voice interrupted Hanna's would be sentence. "Oh sorry, Caleb just came in to take me to dinner, and the babysitter is with him. Guess I gotta go!"**_

_**"Goodbye, Han!" I called through the speaker.**_

_**Being Hanna, she couldn't resist making one last sex joke. "Bye! You Cavannaughs aren't the only ones making babies!"**_

_**"Ewww!" All three other girls chorused.**_

_**Hanna just giggled and said in a Texan accent, "G'night, y'all. Ima go ride that boy there." Then she hung up when we all laughed.**_

_**After they all hung up, I just sat with Toby for the longest time, just smiling at him.-**_

Now we walked into a sterile white doctor's office, checking in with a receptionist. It was absolutely surreal.

"It should be under Cavannaugh." I told the brunette. "At 4:15?"

"Ah yes, I see it here now." She smiled up at me while clicking away at the screen of the computer. "Sherry, right?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

"Well she'll be right out, you can have a seat over there. Next?"

Toby sat himself down on the blue plastic chair beside me. "Hey, Spence, relax."

I took a deep breath. "Thank you." I said honestly, looking straight at him. "For coming in with me."

"You know I would come no matter what." He affirmed.

"Spencer, uh, Cavannaugh?" A reedy, strict-sounding voice called. I looked up to see a woman with pencil thin eyebrows, graying blonde hair in a ponytail, and a name tag that said 'Dr. Sherry' in bold letters.

I stood up with confidence and followed the woman through a virtual labyrinth of passageways, making my head spin. My husband was close behind.

"I'm getting dizzy." I muttered to him as we entered yet another hallway.

"Well I'm feeling the same way so it's definitely not a pregnancy symptom... I hope." I nearly laughed out loud.

Once we stopped walking, Dr. Sherry gestured to a pale green chair sitting in the middle of our final destination room. "Please take a seat and lay back, Miss."

I complied and the doctor almost disappeared into the cupboards, finding the necessary gel for the ultrasound. I was a nervous jumble of excitement and anticipation waiting for the image to finally show to prove that I was going to be a mother.

Once the clear gel was spread across my pale exposed stomach though, both Toby and I stared at the monitor screen while holding hands in a state of complete shock.

"Well congratulations, Miss Cavannaugh." Dr. Sherry said, a pleased tone creeping slowly into her voice. "It looks like you're carrying twins."

_**A/N: So there you go! Next up is an Ezria chapter then a Haleb! Leave ideas for baby names male and female in the reviews and see you later! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So here it is: *drumroll* The Aria POV! Now I realize that I haven't exactly said what happened with the whole A problem, so I'm hoping to clear that up with this chapter. Oh, and there's some Ezria fluff for you who like it like that :) Hope you enjoy!**_

_**As an added side note, this chapter is dedicated to spoby4eva, you are an amazing reviewer, and I'm so glad you read my writing :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't realistically own PLL, only in my dreams...**_

Aria POV

"Ezra!" I called, hungry. "Are the brownies done yet?"

He appeared in the doorway of the living room where I was sitting watching Jersey Shore. It was so dumb, it was funny.

"Maybe..." He said guiltily, licking some chocolate off of his index finger.

I put two and two together and I would have jumped up and hit him, but I was pretty sure I would hurt myself more than I hurt him. Plus, he'd laugh at me. So I settled for pointing at and reprimanding him. "Ezra! Didn't anyone tell you never to eat a pregnant, hormonal woman's junk food?"

"Nope." He replied, emphasizing the 'P'. "But you can have the other half."

"You ate HALF!" I shrieked indignantly. "When I get over there, you are going to be fed both of your ba-"

"Hey, hey! Language, Pookie-Bear!" He told me, laughing. "Baby Jackson can hear you!"

"That's it!" I mock-threatened. "Time to try out my motherly spanking abilities! You've been warned, young man!"

"Oh no!" Ezra teased, a smirk still playing along his lips. "Not a spanking! Is there any other punishment that I can endure? Just not a dreaded spanking!"

I made my way slowly towards him. "Another kind of punishment, you say?"

"Anything!"

I reached both hands around his neck and entwined my fingers in his hair. "Anything?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side. He just smiled down at me and placed a gentle kiss on my bare lips, running his smooth palms up and down my arms.

After minutes that felt like hours, with just our lips connecting slowly, I pulled away slightly and smirked. I reached my right hand lower around his back and smacked his butt playfully.

"And there's your spanking mister." I laughed when he looked at me in surprise.

"Best one I've ever gotten." He joked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

I blushed as I pushed past him, towards our beige-painted kitchen. "You're welcome, Mr. Ezra Fitz."

"Thank you, Mrs. Aria Fitz." He called to my back. "Maybe I'll give you one next time!"

I giggled, until I saw the empty brownie on the countertop.

"Liar! You ate the entire pan! There'd better be another batch!"

I heard him chuckle in the other room.

Later that week, I met up with the other girls at the Applerose Grill -wearing a handmade burgundy pregnancy dress-, like we had planned.

"So, how's the baby-making, Han?" Spencer asked her, swirling her white straw through her Coke as they waited for their food. She was wearing a white lace-embroidered shirt with black dress pants.

Hanna just rolled her eyes as her cheeks went red and adjusted the strap of her flower-printed shirt. "That was a joke, Spence!"

"So you're _not_ riding 'that boy there'?" I quoted, curious.

"I never said that." Hanna dropped a wink in my general direction. "How 'bout your boy? Who's riding who these days?"

"He's not a boy, he's a man!" I shot back defensively, but grinned at Spencer's happy and knowing face. She seemed happier than usual these days.

"Never a dull moment, huh?" Emily chirped from opposite the table.

Her black hair was curled and swept to the side, and she was wearing a soft pink, loose shirt that I knew Maya had probably picked out.

I laughed. "Nope!"

"Ooohh." Spencer commented. "Do tell."

"With juicy, DETAILED descriptions!" Hanna added playfully. Well, there's one person who has never changed.

The waitress arrived then, handing over our plates. We had ordered our usual; Spencer got the marinated flank steak, Hanna had the pasta salad with celery (her favorite), Emily asked for the spaghetti with spicy sausage sauce, and I'd gotten the one thing on the menu that constantly looked appetizing. It was chicken cooked with slivers of mango and lightly drizzled with vanilla. I closed my eyes as I inhaled the heavenly aroma.

"Oh my God." I opened my eyes to see what Spencer was getting so worked up about, and saw Jenna Marshall walk through the front door.

The bells tinkled behind her as she found a seat and unsnapped her cane slowly. Because of her trouble with the police years ago, the exclusive surgeon's office she had been going to had refused to complete the process on recovering Jenna's eyesight. I heard that they said that they didn't want potential clients knowing that she was their patient. Plus, her being in jail didn't help.

And it was all because of 'A'.

Years ago, when Jenna paid a hacker from Philadelphia to hack and store suspicious files onto Caleb's laptop, she had accidentally placed incriminating files on there that she had meant to delete off her hard drive. It ended up loading on to the USB, then into Caleb's files. They were saved conversations between her and Garret, exposing her and him as 'A' together, through their plotting to injure Toby.

As for Jason? It turns out that he was never a bad guy in the first place. He, posing as 'A', was trying to counterattack Jenna and Garret. When Caleb was staying in Hanna's basement to spy on her, he sent an infestation inspector to move Caleb out and when Noel was getting suspiciously close to the girls because Jenna had asked him to, he did what he had to get Noel away from the school. He also managed to sneak page five from Jenna's room and get it to the police, framing, again, Jenna and Garret, this time for the murder of Alison DiLaurentis.

"What's Jenna doing here?" Hanna hissed. "I thought she was still doing jailtime?"

"Looks like she's free." I murmured softly.

Suddenly, Jenna's head turned to face us, probably hearing our voices. After all, she was only two tables away. We all jumped when she spoke.

"Hanna? Aria? Emily?" She asked, then added hesitantly. "Spencer?"

"We're here." Spencer replied, crossing her arms. I wanted to point out to her that Jenna couldn't see them anyways, but didn't.

"I guess I'm glad I ran into you here." She said slowly, testing the waters.

"Why?" Emily asked defensively.

"To say sorry. My therapist said I should, that it would help me find closure." Jenna paused. "I understand if you won't forgive me, but that's not why I said it."

She waited for a beat, but I think we were all shocked into silence. Jenna was...apologizing?

"Right." She continued, rising again. "I... Maybe I should go."

She walked through the door again, the high bells now sounding slightly muffled.

"Am I high?" Hanna asked loudly. "Or did we just hear Jenna apologize for torturing us?"

"Well unless someone sneaked the same drugs into everyone's food," I replied, "no.

"Whoa.." Hanna breathed, then stopped. "Naw, I think its drugs."

"Oh, the drama." Spencer said, sighing.

"Like you should talk, Spence!" Emily laughed, and we joined in.

"Well, since this is Em's first day off swimming for competitive teams and teaching gym," Hanna mumbled, then cleared her throat. "Toast! To being amazing, awesome, sexy and having hot hunks for husbands!" She toasted her Sprite in the air. We followed along and raised our glasses since it was a very Hanna-esque thing to do and we didn't want to leave her hanging in a nearly empty restaurant.

"To being amazing and whatever Hanna said!" Everybody chorused together, giggling again. Not even Jenna could vaporize the happiness around the table.

It was the perfect time for more drama.

_**A/N: I would love, love, love to hear feedback on this chapter. This is my first time writing in Aria's POV (as most of my readers know, I usually write Spoby stories). So let me know how I'm doing :)**_

_**Next up, Haleb!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey, what's up peoples? Before you shoot me 'cause I disappeared into my evil lair to plot world domination, (I'm kidding... Or am I? Mwahaha...), let me first just say I'm sorry for not updating quickly! Oh, and my Secrets Don't Stay Buried readers, you know this already, but for the rest of you- I'm completely open to ANY ideas for any of my stories, and I will try my best to sneak it in :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL, or Maya would still be here, Paige would stop being so horny for Emily, there'd be more Haleb, Ezria would be happy ever after and Spoby would pwn A with their adorable awesomeness as a couple... Good dream though, huh?**_

Hanna POV

"Caleb!" I called impatiently, tapping my foot clad in a black high heel. It clacked against the wood floors of the foyer. "I have to drop in to work! Its your turn to take the little dog in the blue dress for a walk!"

"Woof!" Arrianie barked and giggled from beside me, shaking her blond curls back and forth. She was prancing around me in a baby blue dress embroidered with flowers that Spencer had bought her last Christmas, waiting for the trip I promised her to the park. Caleb was upstairs with Toby helping him to finish the surprise renovations on our master bedroom.

"I know you can hear me!" I called out impatiently. "And I swear I'll give birth to another one if you're not down here in five, four, three-"

Caleb bounded quickly down the steps, wearing only a worn muscle shirt with a hole at the abs and faded jeans splattered with beige paint. I chuckled as I watched him. Before, when I was first pregnant with Arrianie, he just grew accustomed to buying and fetching me loads of_ Chunky Monkey_, and that put muscle on him let me tell you. He was obviously thinking of repeating the experience, and not liking the idea much. The ice cream part, I mean, not Arrianie. And don't go and judge, its the same thing as Aria and her fudge brownie obsession. You just gotta obey pregnant women.

"So I'm the one taking her to the park?" Caleb asked in his sexy, gravelly voice that just hadn't changed in seven years.

"Wich park, Dadsy?" My baby asked, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. I laughed at the nickname like I always did. Arrianie had heard me call him that as a joke once when she was two, and she picked it up instead of just 'Daddy'. Even at four years old, she still used it.

"The dog park!" I teased, barking.

"Nuh-uh, Mommy." She shook her head exasperatedly. "You awe just silly. Dadsy knows I don't pway in doggy parks."

Caleb picked her up quickly, making her giggle as he held her high in the air. "Oh really then? Maybe we should go to the doggy park just to prove you wrong! Your Mommy has to be right!"

"No, no, no!" Arrianie squealed. "Pwease! Put my feet daown!"

"Nuh-uh!" Caleb teased as he slung her carefully onto his shoulder and I looked on proudly. "You're coming with me, little miss! Say bye to Mommy and blow her a kiss!"

Arrianie blew a giant pink raspberry at me. "Buh-bye Mommy! Don't miss me, I be back soon! Dadsy got me!"

"Bye, baby!" I called as they disappeared down the sunfilled street to the local park. Toby quietly came down the stairs behind me, wiping his hands on a rag that looked semi-clean.

"Crazy, huh?" He commented, looking out of the empty doorway.

"Yeah..." I trailed off. "My little baby's growing up."

There was a comfortable pause. "Can I ask you something?" Toby started nervously, putting the gray rag down onto the mahogany table just inside the entryway.

"As long as it doesn't have to do with you ever cheating on Spencer or leaving her- in which case I will make sure you have no balls anymore," I added, "feel free to shoot away."

He chuckled. "You scare me sometimes."

"Don't we all know it." I shot back, showing my white smile in victory.

"What's it like, being a new parent?"

"Well," I started dryly, not exactly surprised. "You won't want to see another diaper in your lifetime, believe me."

Toby snorted at my twisted humour. "Is there anything you really have to know? Like, the universal new parent code?"

"Yes, actually." I told him. "Know where every sweets aisle is in every supermarket in Rosewood!"

Now we were both cracking up, louder than before.

"That was good." Toby acknowledged humbly, wiping a tear from his blue eye and grabbed his brown worn jacket. "Anyways, I gotta run. There's a client that needs me in thirty minutes so I need to head home to change."

"You go have fun designing where people live, and I'll go design what they wear!" I called as he started that old truck Spencer bought him in high school and he still kept, and pulled out of the driveway.

I closed the front door to properly examine myself in the mirror in the hallway. With my light blonde hair curled artfully down the side of my pale neck and chest overtop my black Armani women's pantsuit, I supposed I looked fashionable enough to walk into work and be recognized as the owner. My clothing store that Caleb bought me for our sixth anniversary was just around the corner of Fife Lane, where our modern Victorian house was, which was extremely convenient. _Don't Tell _was the name I chose years ago for a reason, and I sometimes used Aria for my guru in designing the new item lineup. Before her, I would not have ever guessed that leopard print and zebra print could ever live together on one shirt. Its a really long story.

I took one last deep breath before I gathered up my black purse I designed myself, and turned the bronze lock on the door. I wasn't expecting to gasp in shock though.

The blonde girl stood before me in an unflattering short green dress with her hand poised to knock. Her pink mouth opened in an O when she saw me standing right there.

Kate.

"H-Hi Hanna," Kate stuttered carefully, bringing her perfectly manicured hand back down. "I just, well-"

"What are you doing here?" I cut her off, my voice faltering a bit at the end. The last time that I'd seen her was when she was in the Rosewood General Hospital. It had come out in school that she was the sender of the scandalous picture and from what I heard, she had been bullied. Badly. She ended up signing her name on a suicide note and taking one too many prescription pills. She didn't succeed, obviously, but the try still shook me.

"I never said that," she took a deep breath, "that I was sorry for-" She broke off suddenly and changed tactics. "Can we start over again?"

_**A/N: Gasp! Drama! What will Hanna say? Will she reach out to Kate? Does Kate really want to start over again? Will I ever finish this AN? Lol.**_

_**Also, a discussion Q- I think Spencer's dad shot Ian (in the show) and A made up the confession note. What do you think? **_

_**And remember, send me those amazing ideas! By Review or PM! Bye for now :)**_


End file.
